Longlegs
Longlegs are a Hostile Mob that spawns in the Nether. Their name is based on the shape of the Mob, with it's massive 8 legs that make it extend 3 blocks tall, and gives it a massive advantage over regular Spiders: They jump a massive 3.5 blocks high, and take up a space of 3 blocks by 3 blocks. Strategies Against The Longlegs can just as easily jump over a large, well-fortified Nether fort with ease. Thus, an open-top shelter is very pointless against these Mobs. While rare too, their Legs can be used for a Potion of Extended Jumping, which makes you jump higher and not take fall damage. Keep in mind that when a Longlegs spawns inside a Nether Fortress, there is a 2% chance the Longlegs will be ridden by a Wither Skeleton. Because Longlegs prioritize any Pig or Zombie Pigman, it is suggested to anger Zombie pigmen and then lead them to a Longlegs, where the two mobs will cancel each other out, and weaken or kill the Longlegs. The only disadvantage to this strategy is now you have to deal with an angry pack of Zombie Pigmen. Trying to herd a Pig into the Nether is only useful as a distraction for a few moments, as the pig does not fight back and has too low of a health to last a long fight. Keep yourself away from the mobs whenever possible, as the mobs do a lot of damage, and because they can set you on fire, it makes self-protection a must. Using a Bow and Arrow is suggested too, but not needed. Tame Longlegs Longlegs have a rare chance to drop an egg. Not just any egg, but a Longlegs Egg. When hatched within 1-3 Minecraft days, you will get a friendly Longlegs that can be ridden. Like regular breeding, the Longlegs will start out small and grow to maximim size within 2 Minecraft days. Maximum-size Longlegs can be ridden with a Saddle, like the ones worn by Pigs. You can heal and Breed Longlegs by giving them Cooked Porkchop. When bred, unlike all other Breedable mobs, an Egg is placed between where the Longlegs stand rather than a small Longlegs. Keep in mind, however, that tame Longlegs WILL try to kill any Pigs or Zombie Pigmen they run across. Refer to it as "Instincts." Special Effects *Immune to Fire, like all other Nether Mobs. *Immune to Poisons *Fall damage only occurs after a 10-block fall. *Prioritizes Pigs or Zombie Pigmen over the Player. *Weak to Water or Ice attacks *Chance to spawn as a Wither Jockey instead. (only in Nether Fortress chunks) *Can be Tamed. Trivia *Longlegs are the Nether equivalent of Spiders. *Longlegs can, and will, kill nearby Zombie Pigmen that spawn. *Longlegs can spawn next to Nether Portals, like Zombie Pigmen, but interestingly, Longlegs do not fit through a Nether Portal. *When a Tame Longlegs kills a Pig/Zombie Pigman, they are instantly healed. *The rare Venom Sac drop can be used with a sword to add on a poisoning effect. The effect can also be done to Bows. Just place the Venom Sac and the weapon you desire to poison inside a crafting table anywhere. The result will clear all enchantments on the item, but it adds a powerful poison to anything hit. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Mobs